


Streaming Heart

by lessiehanamoray



Series: Valentine's Day / White Day 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Akira's had a month to think about the letter Goro gave him on Valentine's Day, but now he fears he's being too cautious.  Perhaps all it takes is acceptance and some time alone.





	Streaming Heart

###  **White Day - Late Evening**

 

Goro’s sleeping in a ball again.  He does this sometimes when I’m up late studying.  Just takes the center of the bed and curls up under the covers.

I wish I could see it better, but the moment I shift them he straightens out and pretends nothing is wrong.  Even though I’m pretty sure it’s his form of panic attack.

What it is about me studying late that does it?  Or does he have them regularly and I only see them when I’m up late? 

I shut my laptop, darkening the room.  A lone light sneaking through the curtains provides just enough illumination to navigate.  

I move over to the bed.  It’s small enough that I can feel Goro’s body heat when I sit on the edge.

“Goro?”

He pulls the covers tighter.  Guess he’s not ready to come out yet.

“Morgana’s not here,” I offer.

“Hmm.”

I turn and carefully lay my head on him.  Pretty sure I’m on his shoulder now.

“Sorry I had so much homework.”

I’m not surprised he doesn’t respond.  

“I wanted to spend White Day with you.”

I feel him relax slightly.  Nailed it.

“Thursdays are really busy, and I worried that if surprised you, you’d just panic.”

“Akira?”  Goro takes a deep breath.  Shoulders rise and fall. “Do you love me?”

I lift my head, turning to look at the blanket covered form.  He’s still on about this?

“You know I do.”

“Even after…”  He sighs, moving around until he manages to untangle himself from the covers.  Even in the dim light, I can tell his eyes are puffy from crying.

I slowly reach out a hand to clear a strand of hair that’s been trapped by the moisture.  

“Did you read it?”

“Of course.”  I read his letter countless times.  It’s sad, but I cherish it: his open heart.

“And you still…?”

“Of course.”

I slide my hand along his cheek and down to his shoulder.  

“Sorry I worried you.”  It just took me a while to feel like I really understood it.

“I’m trash.”

I scooch closer to him.  I nearly say he’s my treasure, but switch the wording a bit, “I treasure you.”  

“Only you.”  He tugs my arm slightly, his cue that it’s okay to get in his space.  

I gladly accept the invite, and we meet in the middle of the bed.  I keep an arm wrapped behind him, hand draped on his shoulder, but make sure not to grab hold.  

He leans over until our heads rest against one another.  

“Is it why you haven’t been as impulsive?”

Impulsive?  Ah, right, I have been more careful about his space this past month.  “I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“Hmmm.”  He carefully wraps his arm around my lower back, resting his hand on the bed beside me.  

Wait, that’s not all he’s doing.  His fingers lightly stroke my thigh.  He’s commented before that he likes my flannel pajama bottoms, but I doubt that’s what this particular motion is about.  Especially when he presses a little harder.

I want to press myself against him and give him a particularly sloppy kiss, but not as badly as I want to avoid freaking him out.  

“Goro?”

“Yes?”

I slide my hand down his arm.  He leans forward slightly so I can lower my arm too.  

I can’t resist.  I take the opportunity to move my hand behind him and down to his lower back.

Without a word, or any notable change in expression, he slips off his nightshirt.  

I stop moving my hand, both to enjoy the sensation of his suddenly bare skin and to interpret his action.    

There was something almost robotic about it, like he removed his shirt because he should, not because he wanted.  

Now that I think about it, that’s been true before.  I just never noticed.

“Is this what you really want?”

Goro stares at me in such shock, you’d think I just asked him to do something kinky.  My heart begins to ache.  

“No one’s ever asked you before, have they?”

He shakes his head from side to side.  

I move my hand away.  He’s still leaning forward, and honestly, I’m not sure what to do.  

Well, closing the window seems like a good start.  I get up to shut and lock it. Morgana can scream at me later, but I don’t want him walking in on us.  No matter what happens next.

I turn around to see Goro watching me.  

I take off my own shirt.  

“Akira?”

“We’re even now.”  I move to sit beside him again.  

He leans forward to lightly kiss me on the forehead.  

It’s presumptuous, but I can’t help it.  I wrap my arms around him, pulling Goro in closer.  I even use my legs to move him to straddle me.

It makes for a pretty great view, staring at Goro’s face and well honed chest.   

“Umm.”  Goro shifts his weight awkwardly. 

“It’s fine to leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

“That’s not it.”  As if to accentuate it, Goro places his hands on my shoulders to help him readjust.  

I lean in close to make sure he can feel my breath on his lips.  “Even if we kiss?”

I’m teasing him, of course.  He almost never goes for kisses, and even when he does they’re quick pecks, permission for our lips to touch and nothing more. 

His lips meet mine.  A moment later, I feel his tongue pushing my teeth apart, forcing my mouth open wider.  

He’s french kissing me?  This is a first. Not an unwelcome first mind.  

His tongue starts sliding against mine like some sort of massage.

I press as tightly to him as I can without grabbing hold.  Luckily for me, Goro decides to help, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull us closer.  

Bare skin against bare skin.  Not to mention the fact he’s now right against my cock.  I almost feel like it’s straining to touch him, engorging in the attempt.  

Goro uses his free hand to slide our heads apart so we can both breathe properly.  He leans back slightly, losing the direct skin contact, but sliding slightly forward.  

I wince slightly as he brushes the tent created by my dick.

“Already?”  He looks straight down at the bulge.

I can’t help but imagine what it might feel like for his tongue to massage me down there.

I should reassure him he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want.  That it’s okay to stop at any time if he feels uncomfortable.  

But I’m using all my willpower to not push him, to not just grab his boxers and slide them off.

Goro has one hand on my shoulder.  Another hand, his left, hovers just above the fabric covering my cock.  He carefully lowers his hand, stroking the fabric over my dick like one might stroke a kitten.  

I lean my head back. 

This doesn’t feel real.  He gently rubs me for a few moments, and enjoy every last one of them.

“Akira?”

“Yeah?”

He pulls my head forward.  “Do you want this?”

Yes!  “Want what?”  I think I manage a good impression of my cocky grin, but it’s hard to tell what my face is doing when I get this horny.

Goro presses tightly against me.  I can feel his heartbeat and hear mine thundering in my ears.  And I can feel his bulge against mine.

At least now I know he’s horny too, a fact which eases some of my worries that he’s just doing this because he feels he should.    

Goro takes a deep breath.

A moment later he leans over my shoulder.  “I’m a bit of an artiste,” he whispers softly.

Artiste?  

 He licks the edge of my ear and I shudder.

Shit.  If I don’t say anything now, it’s not happening.

I manage to harshly whisper, “Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

He laughs, but it’s the throat laugh he uses when he’s not sure what other response is correct.

“Goro, I mean it.”  My voice cracks slightly, and even I think I sound pathetic right now.  “Don’t do this because you think you owe me.”

I don’t feel like I sound convincing.  

Goro pulls back slightly and grabs my chin to force our eyes to lock.  

“I know.  That’s why I’m doing it.”  He smiles at me with just enough sadness to convince me he’s honest.

“Goro.”

“It’s funny.  Now there’s someone I want to do this with, and I’m scared.”

“I care more about your love and company than anything else ,” I assure him.  

“I know, but…”  He kisses me again, plunging his tongue into my mouth.  

When we come apart I’m gasping, and a thin trail of spit connects our tongues.  

“You want this.”  He pushes me against the wall, so I sit up straighter.  “And I’m done being scared.”

There’s a resolve in his voice I know better than to question.  Whether this is the right answer for him or not, it’s the one he chose.

I reach up to gently stroke his hair.  “I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

“Me neither.”  He kisses me again.  There’s a confidence to it this time, as he massages my tongue with his own, that makes it feel even better.

When he pulls back he’s got a full trickster grin on his face.  Then, soundlessly, he stands on the bed and slips off his boxers.  

It’s oddly comforting seeing his cock stand at full attention.  He’s at least as aroused as me.

Without a word Goro touches the tip making his cock jump slightly.  He then wraps his hand around it. He’s the perfect size for that, just a bit longer than his hand with a width that allows for a good, loose, grip.

I want to touch it too.

Goro gently strokes himself.  Slow, rhythmic, pumps of his hand accompanied by the occasional soft groan.  

I reach out a hand, aiming for his exposed head.   

He swats my grasping hand away  “Patience.”

I just about hurt, and he wants me to be patient?

Goro lowers himself to straddle me again.  I feel his hands on my sides, grabbing the elastic band of my pajamas.  I lift myself up slightly.

My cock slaps my legs as it’s released from its prison.  I take a deep breath. Oh thank goodness. Never had these bottoms felt so uncomfortable.    

Goro kisses me again, and I can feel our dicks against each other.  He gently bites my tongue.

I really have no idea how to proceed at this point.  All the skin contact is nice, and I certainly enjoy the sensation of hims warm dick against mine, but it’s not exactly orgasmic.  

I silently remind myself to let him set the pace.  

Goro leans over my shoulder again.  “Akira?”

“Hmm.”

He gently sucks on my earlobe for a moment, hips swaying so we rub against each other.  

I sigh.  That feels nice.  

The swaying stops.  He bows his head to kiss, and bite, my collarbone.  His fingers pinch a nipple.

I gasp, pushing up against him.  

He lets out a soft gasp in response, pinching harder on my nipple.  

The unfamiliar sensation almost hurts, providing just enough pain that I know I’ll keep feeling it even when he stops.  

Then, his lips are right up against my ear again.  “Mind if I gobble you up?”

Gobble me up?  Wait. I feel the heat spreading across my face.  

“Heh.  I told you I’m an artiste didn’t I?”

He’s speaking in slang I only barely understand.  He did say he worked as prostitute in his Valentine’s Day letter, so I guess it’s not really surprising he uses slang terms.  

Goro runs his tongue just under the fold of my ear.   

I’m starting to drool.  I get why he thought I’d feel uncomfortable about having sex with him after reading that, but honestly?  I’m just getting more excited. There’s something to be said about experienced partners.

“Only if you eat it all,” I whisper hoarsely.  I don’t want to command him, but I can’t stand not playing with him either.    

To my relief, Goro laughs, a mischievous sound which seems to originate from his stomach.  Then, he gets right in my face.

“It’s a promise.”

I kiss him.  He draws my tongue into his mouth.  One of his hands slides down to rub my outer thigh.  

He kisses me on the chin.  Then, on my collarbone on each side, sucking and nipping enough that I’m sure there will be marks.  

I shake when he reaches my nipples.  I’m not used to someone else touching me there, and he’s not letting up.  His tongue, his lips, and his teeth all conspire to overwhelm me.

He finally moves lower, blowing warm air across my belly.  One of his hands begins playing with my inner thigh.

Goro looks up at me.  

I nod at him to continue.  He licks his lips.

I am not ready for this.

Goro’s lips wrap around the top of my dick.  He brings both hands just under my butt to lift me slightly higher, pinching the cheeks as he does.  He pushes his mouth down to meet me.  

I can feel his lips against my base, and my tip hits the back of his throat.  

Some of the women I dated did oral, but none of them ever managed this.  He has the entirety of my dick in his mouth, tongue pulsing.

I let out a long groan.

He’s shifting his head around, changing where he applies pressure and, somehow, not coming up for air.  

His face buried against my groin.  His tongue changing it position constantly.  The slightly course front. The smoothe, slimy back.

My dick is becoming intimately familiar with Goro Akechi’s mouth in a way my tongue can only dream of.

“Oh god."

Then, suddenly, I’m not all in.  His tongue plays with the underside of my head.  His hands slide under my legs so they can play with my balls.   

He  begins kneading them.  It’s not cautious or gentle either.  It’s harsh, almost painful, and fully exhilarating. 

Goro pulls my legs further apart, changing his own position so he now rests between them.   

He plunges his mouth back down, taking me all in once again.   

His hands squeeze my ass. 

His mouth rises.   

Back down.  

He begins a rhythm.  Rise part way. Play with his tongue.  Plunge once more. Squeeze my ass. Rise part way.     

My hips begin to rise and fall in a desperate attempt to speed up the process.  

Apparently that’s not good, because Goro rolls off of me almost immediately.  

Shit.  “Don’t stop.”

“On your knees.”

“What?”

Goro sits up.  “Straddle me, but stay tall.”

“Why?” I ask, even as I begin moving to do what he says.  

He reaches up a hand to fondle my balls.  “A little lower.”

Oh.  He wants me line up with his mouth.  But doesn’t that put me in the power situation?

He looks up at me, hand moving to stroke my spit slicked dick.  His other hand grabs one of mine, placing it on his head.    

“Fuck me.”  He moved his hand back to my balls, pulling slightly, coaxing me into position.

“Are you sure?”  Judging by how light-headed I am and how much my dick throbbing, I don’t have much longer to go, and I still haven’t done anything for him.  

“It’s fine.”  He kisses my tip.  “It’s how I’m used to it.”

Not really comforting, but at this point I will cum, and soon.  I can do it all over his face from his strokes, or I can do it in his mouth.  

I wrap my fingers around a clump of hair.  

Goro wraps his arms loosely around my legs to anchor himself.  “I promised to eat it all, remember?”

He slips his mouth over my dick.  

There’s no stopping it now.  I pull his hair, sliding his mouth slowly off.  

I hate the idea I’ll be pulling his hair to do this, so I grab his head with both hands instead.  

I try to focus on holding him steady.  On making sure I don’t whip his head around too much.

My hips move without reserve, slamming my dick in and out his mouth.

For a moment, I worry I’ll go too fast.  That I’ll hurt him.  

I look down at him, watch myself slam into him.  His eyes are closed, his mouth wide, taking me in with each thrust.  

I feel like my whole body’s about to spark, light dancing in front of my eyes.  All I can think about is shoving my dick in and out of his beautiful, wide, warm mouth.  

Whatever makes it faster.  Whatever makes it more intense.  It’s all fine by me.

I stop at the deepest point I can reach, my whole body beginning to shudder.  I manage to slide out a little, but it feels so cold outside the confines of his warm mouth.  

I shove myself back in.  

It’s so warm in there.

His tongue slides up and down my shaft, keeping some of the momentum going.  

I push his head against me, determined to keep my whole cock covered as I begin to shake and buck.  The orgasm runs through my body, all the energy convening on my warm dick.

One last buck and relief washes over me, cum finally ejaculating through the tip.  

He swallows, the back of his throat briefly clamping down.  Another wave rolls over me, and I cum again.

And he once more swallows.  

I’ve never experienced anything quite like this.  Never had an orgasm which came in waves.

It’s hard to stay upright, and I cling to Goro tightly as the final waves wash over me.  Each of his gulps less full than the last until I have nothing left to give.

I slide down, limp dick sliding out his mouth as I fall on him.  

Goro wraps his arms around me.  

I’m too exhausted to even tell him how amazing that was.  

He lays me down beside him.  I think he’s smiling.  Or maybe crying a little?  My vision’s too blurry to tell right now.  

“Akira?”

I close my eyes.  His voice is so gentle.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

I feel him shift on the bed and blindly flail a hand, hoping to catch him.

I manage to catch his wrist.  

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Hide.”  I’m not sure that’s really the word I wanted, but it’s all I can think of right now.

“I’m just going to finish up.”

“Here.”

“You want me to do it here?”  

“Hm-hmm.”

I feel Goro straddle my chest.  Forcing my eyes open, I realize he is still very hard.  

I’m so exhausted right now that it’s hard to think.  “Was I good?”

“You were delicious,” he assures me.  He leans down to kiss me,  taste of my semen still lingering in his mouth.  It’s hard to think of the odd, somewhat salty taste, as delicious, but he seems happy with hit.

Goro smiles and slides back into a straddling position, sitting just above my dick.

There’s a vague thought of what it might be like entering his ass, but I don’t even have the energy to maintain the notion.  I may be young, but no way in hell is mine standing up again tonight.

Goro begins stroking himself.  For a moment, I just watch, lazily enjoying what I can see of the event.  He’s measured in his approach.  Steady strokes and steady breaths.    

He shouldn’t have to do this alone.  Not after what he just did for me.

I reach out a hand to touch his tip.  

He lets go and leans back, sliding his hips to raise his cok and provide me with better access.  I wrap my hand around his dick. Having never done this to another man before, I just focus on how I would masurbate.

Goro lets out a low, guttural, growl.

I wish I could do for him what he did for me, but at least he seems to like this.

His hips begin to sway, increasing the pace.  I clench my fist a little tighter.  I don’t know if he likes it how he gives it, but it’s worth a shot.

He begins to moan with each stroke.

I smile up at him.  His pulsing cock is so warm in my hand, so shockingly pleasant to touch.  

Goro bucks harder and I pick up the pace.  

I have no idea how long it goes for, but in one final thrust, his seed shoots out across my stomach.  

Goro lets out a contented sigh as he falls on his back, head resting between my legs.  

Perfection.      

 

###  **The Next Day - Morning**

 

Something’s rattling the window.  

And there’s a weight on my chest.  

I slowly open my eyes.  Morning light filters through the curtains.

“Open up!”

Oh.  Morgana.  That’s right, I locked the window last night.  Didn’t want to get interrupted. 

I tilt my neck so I can see down my chest.  A mess of brown hair and a bare neck peek out from the blankets.  

I gingerly ruffle Goro’s hair.  

“Hmm?”  Goro raises his head slightly.  

“Don’t make me break this window!”

“Morgana wants in,” I explain.

Goro drops his head right back down, causing me to grunt.

“Let him freeze.”

“Heh.  Goro, be nice”

“I’m not getting up.”

“I know you’re in there, Joker!”

“Give us a moment,” I call back.  “Goro, it’s cold out there.”

“It’s cold in here.”

He’s not wrong.  I don’t exactly keep my apartment super warm.  

“You’re not moving, are you?”

Goro wraps his arms around my neck.  

I sigh, even though I’m starting to grin.  “What if I promise to make something tasty for breakfast?”

“Empty fridge.”

Right.  He cooked dinner last night.  

“We could go out for pancakes.”

Goro whacks me aside the head, and not all that lightly either.    

I laugh.  “What do you want then?”

I don’t know how, but he somehow presses even tighter against me.

“Goro.”  I place a hand on his head, enjoying his soft hair.  “We need to let Morgana inside.”

Nothing.

“Alright.  What if I promise to arrange a date for this weekend?”

He shifts slightly.

“Maybe even see if the Boss can take Morgana for the night.”

Goro sits up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  “Promise?”

I take my chance to sit up too.  “Promise.” I even hold out my pinky finger.

It’s a little startling how strongly he takes it with his own pinky and shakes.  His eyes bore into me, and he doesn’t let go.

“How long does it take to open a window?”

I should really get that.  I start to move, but Goro doesn’t let go of my finger.

“Akira?”

“Yeah?”

He kisses me.  It’s brief, but strong.  “Thank you.”

“For what?  You’re the one who-”

“For loving me.”

“Do you love me too?”

He nods, and I can tell he’s fighting to keep his eyes on me.  

“Then we’re even.”  

He tilts his head slightly.

“Mutual love is all we can ever ask.”  I give him a quick peck on the lips.

He lets go of my finger.

I go over to the window to let Morgana in.

“Finally!  Wait, why aren’t you wearing your-”  Morgana’s eyes drift to the bed and he gags.  

I shut the window.  It’s freezing out there.  

“You two were just getting dressed, right?  Right?”

I move away from the window and begin gathering up my clothes for the day.  Goro and I both definitely need to shower. 

Goro follows suit.  “You can shower first,” he offers.  

“Why not together?” I reply.

“We don’t fit,” he reminds me.  

True.  

“You can at least wash your face in the sink.”

I have no idea how much cum I made him swallow, but to me it felt like buckets.  No way he actually swallowed it all. And even if he did, I’m sure he wants to wash his face after laying it on my bare skin all night.

All night.  Goro Akechi used me as a pillow all night.

“You’re turning red, Akira.”

“Am I?”

“Oh my claws, I can’t watch this!”

“You’re the one who insisted on coming in,” Goro snaps.  

I place my clothes on the bed and grab a towel.

“Akira,” Morgana pleads, “you didn’t.”

I grin at him.  I’m quite pleased with how last night went, and he can live with it.  “You knew we were dating.”

“Yeah, but…”

I wave my towel and head for the shower.  Since I’m not closing the door today, I drape the towel over the bathroom door.  

I hear Morgana yell out at Goro.  “You didn’t!”

I don’t hear Goro’s response, but Morgana lets out a seriously distressed yowl.  

I turn on the shower.  

We’ll definitely need some cue to let Morgana know not to come in without straight up locking the window in the future.   

“Heh.”  So many new logistics when you’re dating one of your roommates.  

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea was Plan A, then I decided I wanted to write their White Day date, but that got too long and painful to try in this perspective, so I went back to Plan A. I haven't written stuff like this in a long time, so I hope it's decent. 
> 
> I might yet write about the promised date, I have a couple good ideas for what it's going to be, but I don't think it's happening in the first person or as a one-shot.


End file.
